When tears wash away walls
by DieRavenMaiden
Summary: Nothing can break down the walls of the heart... except maybe Goku's tears. Yes yes, yet another GokuxSanzo yaoi, you have been warned! A slightly fluffy oneshot. PLEASE review,if I get enough I may make this into something longer.


The Smallest Sign

By RedEyedRavenWolf

Warning: This story contains yaoi! If you don't like it then go away, because this is how I write! It is also very fluffy…

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Sayuki… THEY'RE MINE… ALL MINE! Just kidding, no, I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own a shrine for them… and this story

Now, after you're done you must review, otherwise I will hire someone to come and steal all of your Saiyuki stuff! evil glare

How many days had it been now? Their journey seemed endless, and nothing had been helped with all of the sidetracking that seemed to follow them; a demon army here, a mercenary there, and the friendly enemies that were always on either side of the fight. Kougaiji didn't have much of a choice, that's simply how it was.

And as days come and went, all of the excitement and cheer seemed to flood away, particularly from a certain chocolate haired youth.

A kiss…

A touch…

A connection…

God damn it, even a hug or sign of realization would have been good enough for the gold eyed boy; but that was out of the question. And at the moment, in yet another of the the thousands of inns that they had to stay in, the boy was sharing a room with his source of torment.Fiery amethyst eyes burned into his back, and he knew that Sanzo was glaring at him, analyzing him, searching him for something other than what they both already knew.

Sanzo came up empty, putting a cigarette in between his lips and attempting to not let Goku's recent depression bother him, but it wasn't working very well. It was irritating at best.

"Sanzo…?"

Sanzo didn't move, or open his eyes that had just been closed. Goku knew that he was listening anyways, so continued talking.

"What's going to happen after we defeat Gyumaoh?"

"Everything's going to be how it was before we had to go on this stupid journey."

Goku hadn't expected an actual response to his question, so hid his surprise by walking over to sit on his bed. There had been something else that had bothered Goku; Sanzo was a lot quieter. He wasn't as violent, and he was calmer. He smoked even more than usual, and he seemed to go off in a daze or reflect on things often. It just wasn't Sanzo.

"Are you sure?" – a silence-

"Of course I'm sure you stupid monkey, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." That was more like it. Except for the tone. The tone was different, unharsh. Sanzo wasn't the only one who was irritated by someone else's sudden change in behavior.

"Sanzo?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nani?" It was Sanzo's turn to be surprised.

"You've been acting weird."

"So have you."

"Why are you acting weird?"

"None of your business"

Then there was nothing, Sanzo had gone from non-existent back to his heartless self, and and it seemed that hell had froze over, as somethingsnapped in Goku's mind.

"Yes it is!" Sanzo looked up, about to retort, but froze seeing the look on Goku's face.

"Are you that stupid!" Sanzo flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, Goku would NEVER say anything like that, and if he had ever even came remotely close, he would have apologized like there was no tomorrow, but now he didn't even stop. "Everything that you do _is MY business!_ I can't help it! That's just how it is! You took me out of that place, but you're so busy ignoring me, it's just as bad out here! Don't you understand? Don't you _get it?_ I long for _you_ now_more_ than I _ever _didthe sun, but at least the sun couldn't ignore me! It shined in front of me every day! I couldn't feel the rays, but at least the sun wasn't cold! It's not worth _being_ out here if what's here really isn't even here! You know that! You can see it, can't you! CAN'T YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

There was a stunned silence that seemed to last forever, the awkwardness stopping time. Goku realized that he had perhaps gone too far, but that didn't matter now. There was just here and now, him and Sanzo. Goku was glaring at him, gold afire, piercing through Sanzo like a knife through flesh, and violent violet glared back. Goku's eyes watered up, and tears streamed down his face like an elegant fountain, and in _that moment_ Sanzo's final walls collapsed.

The reason Sanzo had been so distant and reflective was because the little saru had been slowly, gradually, and until the breaking point, completely inconspicuously ripping away the barrier around Sanzo's heart. Sanzo had a huge heart, but it was impossible to see the light of it through his shield, and now, as Goku stood there crying, washing away the remnants of his fortress with his tears, it shone much, much brighter than the sun.

"Goku…" something about the tenderness in Sanzo's voice made him look up from where his head had begun to droop. "I do know that. That _is _why I've been acting weird." Goku nodded then, his tears reduced to a trickle before very slowly stopping. "Come here" and Goku followed Sanzo's words without a second thought until he was about 6 inches away from Sanzo. Sanzo's eyes were alive with a thousand emotions that had been hidden so long, so many things that he had forgotten, so much _love_.

Sanzo reached out for the boy, who gazed at Sanzo's eyes as though for the first time, and pulled him to his face by the collar. "I think it's you who doesn't understand." And Sanzo kissed him with all the passion that had ever been.

I know, I know, I suck, but this is my first attempt at a one shot, and it uh… didn't come out all that great! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! grovels at feet I'm so sorry! I must go hang myself… no wait… I wouldn't be able to read/watch Saiyuki anymore! Ah! What do I do! XD

PLESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! (A candy bar for your comments!)


End file.
